Rouges
by blackshadow878
Summary: Our favorite Team Kakashi, along with Yamato, are sent on a mission to Japan to protect the Seigaku schools from a band of rouges. Will they be able to keep secret about this? !DISCONTINUED/UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my second attempt at a cross-over so bear with me. Alright so this is a PoT-Naruto cross-over almost like all the others you see. But I put something new in here along with a whole bunch of other stuff you probably have never seen in the others so give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or PoT. I wish I did though cause then Naruto would pertain to all groups; male and female. However I do own Yukio Heiwa so no taking him! Unless I say so.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Momoshiro stood on the court, panting hard after his match with some new kid.

"G-game and match 6-0" The referee called out, looking over at the odd person who had just beaten a Seigaku regular in the interschool ranking match.

Momoshiro panted, looking up at the new student. "W-who are you?"

The kid just looked at him, "Yukio Heiwa." With that being said he walked off of the court.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Mission Time again

Team Kakashi stood before the Hokage, waiting for their next mission. So far all they knew was that they were being sent to a town in Japan. While they were there they were supposed to protect some school called Seigaku from a band of rouges that were running around there. So far they also knew that some of the rouges could have joined the school, pretending to be students. Their mission was to search them out and take care of them. Simple if you think about it really, but there was a problem: the rouges could be hiding in one of the many school clubs. That was going to make everything harder for them.

"Now, Team Kakashi," Lady Tsunade said, bringing them all out of their thoughts. "You five are going to be leaving tonight..." She started to say but Naruto-figures-interrupted her.

"Oba-chan, what do you mean by five?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Lady Tsunade sighed, "Yamato is going with Team Kakashi." She looked around the room, waiting for the kyubi to interrupt her again. He didn't so she continued with the debriefing. "While you are at Seigaku Sai, Naruto, and Sakura will be attending there. While you are there the three of you will have to be on alert all the time. Sai and Naruto, you two are to try out, or keep an eye on, the tennis team. They are known for strong players. With that being said, anyone could be using chakara. Sakura you will be around them as a fan. Kakashi will attend the High School since he looks young for his age. Yamato is going to act as your father." Lady Tsunade finished her debriefing.

Everyone nodded to her, leaving with paper that had their mission information on it. This mission was going to be a long one.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi sighed a little. He was going on a long mission with his team and Yamato-san. This was going to be fun. They were leaving tonight and everyone was excited. It was the team's first time out of the world of ninja. Weird if you think about it though.

Smiling, he walked into his apartment where he would be getting ready for the mission. There were a few things he needed; cloths, toothbrush, and most importantly; his Icha Icha novels. Kakashi could never bring himself to part with those books that others called "pervy". **(Even though it is true...Sorry Kakashi.)**

-With Sakura-

Sakura sighed a little, throwing some cloths into her bag. She had chosen to pack light since she really wouldn't need much. They were being supplied some uniforms for the Seigaku school. This should be fun though.

Smiling to herself, Sakura zipped her pack shut which was full of cloths, extra kunai, shurriken, and multiple other weapons that she might need.

-With Naruto-

Naruto smiled, throwing a whole bunch of ramen into his bag. He wanted to have plenty for the upcoming trip that would certainly take a while to complete.

Naruto laughed a little out loud. He was going to be attending school like a normal person with the exception that he had chakara while the others. Of course they had to conceal there chakara with a chakara bracelet. The guys were lucky though since the Hokage had made them look like sweatbands for the guys. Sakura though was going to use the original thin one that would be perfect for her.

Sighing inwardly, Naruto zipped up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder before walking out of his apartment.

-With Yamato and Sai-

The two had finished packing in their own ANBU living areas. Now they were on their way to the meeting place since it was almost time to leave. They had less than five minutes to get there, so they used there ninja speed, running up to the others that were now in sight.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, putting his book away in a backpack he had. While his hand was in the pack, he pulled out four sweatbands and one bracelet. "Here," He stated, handing them to the others. They all slipped there's on beside Yamato. He was the one who had to transfer them out of this world.

"Ready?" Yamato asked, looking at everyone. They all nodded, waiting to leave. Yamato nodded, preforming s few hand signs. One minute later they were in the middle of Konoha and then they were standing in an empty clearing that was littered with flowers of all colors. On the edge were some bushes that moved in the breeze.

Yamato slipped his sweatband on and led the group out of the clearing until they came upon a street. Walking down the street that had scarcely anyone on it, they made their way to a house. The house had a beige color with a white door that seemed to be recently put up. Then again the Hokage did try to find a nice place for them.

They all walked into the house, taking in the sight. The walls were tan with a wooden floor. In front of the door was a concrete block for shoes. They slipped off their ninja sandals, walking into the house. No one cared for the rest of the house, they all wanted to sleep. Yamato had his own room as well as Kakashi. Sakura had her own room as well while Naruto and Sai had to share one. They had complained about it before, but now they had no problems. They had to be considered twins while Sakura was their sister and Kakashi was their brother. They all had to dye their hair black. Well Naruto and Sakura did. Kakashi could keep it natural since he was a high school student and they were the type to rebel against their parents. Sakura could have kept it natural but you don't really see that many people in this world didn't have pink hair, let alone natural pink hair.

They all sighed, walking into their own rooms for the night's sleep. Tomorrow they were going to be going to school.

* * *

**Okay please stand by for the next chapter. Also please tell me what you all think cause I really want to know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter for all of you people! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or PoT. Only Heiwa Yukio and his older brother.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** A New Life

Sakura was the first one awake that next morning. Yawning, she reached over and shut her alarm clock off. Today was her first day of school with Sai and...Naruto... This should be really run. If Naruto is involved then it should be a blast that will leave the whole school distraught by just hearing his voice.

Walking out of her new room, Sakura walked down the hall, knocking on Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto's doors along the way to the bathroom. Before she walked into the bathroom she saw all of them groggily walking out, rubbing their eyes. Well Naruto was at least, but come on. It's Naruto. That's nothing new to anyone on Team Kakashi.

Smiling lightly, Sakura walked over to the shower, taking a quick one before getting dressed in her new uniform. It had a green skirt along with a white top and a red ribbon for a bow in the front.

Sighing, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and downstairs where she had some breakfast consisting of porridge and some oranges. The food was good, but the four had to scarf it down quickly to get to school early to speak with the principle. It was weird for all of them to be going to a school for once. Naruto and Sakura still remembered when they were in the ninja academy. They had only been about 10 years of age. After that they had become genin. That was when their everlasting friendship had started even though Naruto was a little hyper-*cough cough* extremely *cough cough*- they were still the best of friends and nothing could ruin that. Not even the day Sasuke left. Sakura had been distraught about it but Naruto had been there for her. That was what made her life a whole lot better.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, scanning over their faces.

They all nodded, walking out of the house to walk to school. This was really going to be interesting.

-At Seigaku-

The four walked into the school taking note of all of the students walking around. They had all stopped to see who these new people were. But everyone on Team Kakashi knew what they were really looking at. They were looking at the mysterious man who was known as Kakashi-sensei to everyone else.

"Why do they keep looking?" Naruto asked, looking at everyone with sparkling blue eyes.

Sakura just laughed, shaking her head. "Kakashi-sensei baka."

Kakashi looked at Sakura with confusion written on his only visible side of his face. He had left the mask on, claiming to have a scare from his younger years. There was really something wrong with that man when it came to his face. He had also put a contact in his sharingan eye that made it look black. It fit perfectly.

Sakura smiled, opening the door to the main office. What they saw when they walked into the place was a peaceful scene. Everything was quiet and all the ninja heard was the little clicks as the secretaries typed up something.

Sakura walked up to one of the secretaries at a desk. "Excuse me," She started, "We're new students." The lady behind the desk smiled up at her.

"Yes, I have heard from the principle." She looked at everyone then let her eyes land on Kakashi. "And who are you sir? Are you're their father?"

Kakashi blinked once before replying, "No. I'm their older brother." She smiled at him.

"It's good to see you care for them." Kakashi nodded before walking away, but not before he mumbled something to them.

"Don't forget to try out for the tennis team Naruto, Sai." The two nodded towards their 'brother'.

"Okay," The lady brought their attention back to her. "Here are you're classrooms. You can all head up there now." The trio nodded to her before taking the paper she handed them.

"Arigato," Sakura stated, bowing slightly before walking out of the room.

-On their way to new class- (Naruto codenames: Kakashi: Yoshiro. Naruto: Hachiro. Sakura: Natsuki. Sai: Kenji. Yamato: Ryoichi. Last names: Asuma. You'll need to know these as the story goes on. That's why I put them here.)

The trio had reached their classrooms. They would all be in the same class since they had little space in the other ones. When they got there they saw the teacher standing outside for them.

"Hello," She greeted, "You three must be the new students."

"Yes," Sai nodded to her.

The teacher smiled, gesturing to the classroom. "Well let's get you guys inside."

"Hai," Naruto stated, following the teacher into the classroom along with the other two of Team Kakashi.

When they entered the classroom, everyone's eyes turned to look at the trio behind their teacher. Their expressions were a mixture of confusion, annoyance, and maybe a little hostility. What was their problem?

Sakura glared at them, watching their every move. None moved one inch only their eyes moved to follow their movements. It was weird how she was way stronger than them but they thought they were better. Maybe it's because they don't know her. 'Damn chakara bands.' Sakura thought, looking at the bracelets that were placed on her and her 'brothers' arms'.

"Now class," The teacher addressed all of them in the classroom. "These are our new students." The teacher gestured to the three next to her. "Now," She turned to the trio, "Will you three please introduce yourselves." The three nodded and Naruto walled to the front of the class.

"My name is Hachiro Asuma and these are my siblings." Naruto pointed to the other two.

Next Sai walked up to the front, bowing a little, "Hello. My name is Kenji Asuma." He bowed once more before Sakura walked up front.

"Hello," Sakura scanned the classroom. "I'm Natsuki Asuma. Pleased to meet you all." Everyone replied to all of them with a hello of their own.

"Thank you very much," The teacher stated to them. "You three can have the empty seats in the back."

"Arigato," Sakura bowed to the teacher, smiling. Once she was done Sakura walked with the other two to the back of the room where they sat.

"So," The teacher said once the trio got settled. "I will give you all thirty minutes to talk with the new students so you all have free period." Everyone cheered as the teacher walked out of the room. Once she was gone they all crowded around them, asking a million questions.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi sighed a little as he made his way through the halls of the high school. Why the Hokage placed him in school not even Kakashi knew. He just knew it was going to be difficult. They were all staring at him because of his covered face that he would never expose to anyone. At least he wasn't wearing his eye patch he had originally planned on using. That would have made things worse by far. Then it would give them something else to stare at. As if they already didn't have something to pester him about.

Groaning out loud, Kakashi walked into his classroom that he had been assigned. This should be fun right? Well you would be wrong since he was an experienced ninja who had been out of school longer them the teenagers on his team. This was the opposite of fun for Mr. Hatake.

Kakashi opened the classroom door, walking through it to come face-to-face with a whole class of people who just stared at him. It wasn't anything new to him now. He really didn't care anymore. Let them stare it wasn't going to bother him anymore.

"Yes?" The teacher asked, noticing Kakashi's presence.

"I'm a new student." Kakashi stated, walking over to him before handing him a piece of paper that he had in his pocket. It was the paper he had received from the secretary stating that he was in the class.

The teacher nodded, "You can sit in the seat behind Mr. Heiwa." (by the way that's not Yukio but rather his older brother. His name is Raion.)

Kakashi nodded to him before walking off to his seat. The guy in front of him seemed to be hostile. His back stiffened when Kakashi sat down. This guy had a strange hairdo. It was long, about to his mid-neck and a mixture of black, gray, tan, orange, red, and brown hair. His eyes were a pale blue that made him look blind. Hm...maybe he was. Well Kakashi was just going to have to find out.

-With our favorite trio-

"Where did you move from?" Someone asked them. The two looked a little uncomfortable about it.

"Eto." Naruto started to say, smirking his famous goofy smirk. "We just moved from..."

"China," Sai finished for him.

"Cool," One kid said, "So you three are Chinese?"

Sakura looked at the kid as if he were stupid, "No. We're Japanese. We just lived there for some time."

All the kids nodded with understanding. They really didn't need this right now. They had a mission to complete and that's not going to happen if everyone wants to talk to them. The three should be talking about who they find suspicious of being a rouge that could cause trouble for them. It's not like they should make friends because they were just going to end up leaving anyways. If they made friends and got attached then what would happen? Ninja's weren't supposed to have emotions or get emotionally attached on a mission. That was what they were taught in the ninja academy. And that was the rule they were to follow always. No matter what the situation.

"What school did-" One kid started to ask but the teacher walked back in the room.

"Alright let's begin class." Everyone groaned out loud, walking back to their seats.

-With the Seigaku tennis club- (I have to add them in)

It was finally time for practice even though today the ever so common inter-school ranking tournament. Either way they were pretty excited about it because new members would be participating with the regulars and everyone else. They all just hoped they would be good.

Speaking of the new students, the regulars saw them walking up with coach Ryuzaki.

"Hello," She greeted them. They all said hello back before waiting for the two to be introduced. "This two," Ryuzaki pointed to the two boys beside her in junior athletic uniforms. "Are our new players who will be playing in the inter-school ranking tournament." She turned to the two, "Where are your rackets?" She asked, noticing that their hands were empty.

"Hehe," Naruto stated, scratching the back of his head. "We sort of forgot them, but our sisters getting them for us."

"Oh. Well while we wait why don't you introduce yourselves."

Sai nodded to her, "My name is Kenji Asuma. Pleased to meet you."

"My names Hachiro Asuma." Naruto called out with now greeting what-so-ever.

"Pleased to meet you," A man in a blue and white jersey that said 'Seigaku' on it. The man also had light brown hair and he wore glasses. "I'm the captain of the tennis team. My names Tezuka." He put his hand out for them to shake it.

"Hello," Sai shook his hand, greeting him in two ways.

"Hey," Naruto greeted as well while shaking his hand also.

Tezuka nodded to them in his own silent greeting.

"Oi," Some other guy said with red hair. He was smiling and he had a bandage across his cheek as if he cut himself there. "My names Kikumaru."

Sai nodded to him, bowing a little. That damned emotionless guy.

"Hello," Another guy greeted. He had black hair with two pieces of hair that fell over his forehead. He also bad green eyes that didn't really look green from far away, "I'm Oishi."

"Please to meet you," Sai greeted in his usually unemotional voice since he had no emotions what-so-ever because of the ANBU roots.

Just them another guy walked up to them but before he could say anything Sakura and Kakashi showed up.

"Hachiro-kun (Naruto)! Kenji-kun (Sai)!" Sakura called out, running up to her 'brother'. "Here," She handed Sai a blue racket. "Hachiro (Naruto), Yoshiro (Kakashi) has your racket." With that being said, Kakashi walked up to them, making everyone look at his masked face.

"Here," Kakashi handed the orange racket to Naruto. Now the two would be able to participate in the ranking tournament that was about to begin.

* * *

**Okay this is the end of the second chapter. I hope you all liked it and I was debating something for this story. Should I add Sasuke and his team? Or should I make it a romance fic. between Fuji and Sakura? Tell me 'kay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter is short, but deal. You got the chapter didn't you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** I only own Yukio and Raion.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ranking Tournament Begins part 1

Sai and Naruto followed the captain and the rest of the tennis team to a table where they would be getting their court letters along with their opponents.

"Hachiro," Some guy with glasses called out. He had glasses where you couldn't see his eyes. Weird.

"Hai," Naruto called out in his 'I'm so happy' voice...when does he never use that voice?

"You're on court A with Arai, Tezuka, Echizen, and Heiwa." 'Who the hell is Heiwa?' Naruto thought, looking around. He didn't see anything that was weird or of cause in suspicion.

"Hai," Everyone who was just named stated, walking away to their court letter while Mr. Glasses-man continued to tell people.

-With Sai (Kenji)-

Sai stood in front of the table, waiting for his name to be called. He wanted to play these guys already and find out why the rouges were so interested in them. So far, from what Lady Tsunade said, the rouges were interested in them because of their special tennis moves that could possibly be used with chakara. That was the whole reason Team Kakashi was here in the first place.

"Kenji," The same guy in glasses called out. "You are on court E with Eiji, Momoshiro, and me." Sai just nodded to him, following him to the court. The first match was between Eiji and the glasses guy so Sai just leaned against a wall. He just leaned there for a while until Sakura ran up to him with Kakashi.

Sai nodded to them in his greeting.

"Kenji," Sakura called out using his codename. She was waving him over to a private corner near her. Sai just nodded and walked over to them, waiting to find out what was up.

Sakura looked around herself, making sure no one was listening to their conversation. "Kenji," She said the codename again, "Yoshiro found something important. Do you think you and Hachiro can cover for us? We need to see Otou-san." Sai just nodded to her, watching as Sakura and Kakashi ran away from him.

Sai sighed a little, walking back to the fence to watch the rest of the match.

-With Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato-

The trio sat in the kitchen, talking about what Kakashi had to say. It was something important apparently.

"I found that Heiwa on the tennis team has an older brother." Kakashi stated, looking at them.

"So?" Sakura asked, wondering what could be so important.

"So," Kakashi stated, giving her a stern look. "I felt chakara from both of them."

This clicked into Yamato's head immediately, "So that means that those two can be a part of the band of rouges. Now we need to occupy them closer. Kakashi you watch his brother and Sakura can tell Naruto and Sai when she gets back to school to watch their matches. In fact I'll go with her to check them out myself." Yamato informed them and they both nodded. When they were on missions it was Yamato's job to give orders since he was an ANBU black ops. It just seemed natural, even though Kakashi was an ex-ANBU member it still didn't matter.

"Let's go Sakura," Yamato brought Sakura out of her ravine. Sakura nodded, jumping up to follow her taicho.

-Back at Seigaku (With Naruto)-

It was finally his match. His opponent was some guy called Arai, whoever he was, but he looked weak. Then again looks can be deceiving as everyone knows...well everyone besides Naruto.

"I'm going to beat you! Believe it!" Naruto called out, pointing his racket at Arai. Arai just did one of those anime sweat drops and got ready to play.

* * *

**Okay, well it may be short, but I still want reviews!**

**_I have a poll up so please vote!_**


	4. Another AN! Please read this one though!

**Readers,**

**So, I decided-after much thought-that I will probably continue with this story. However, I have also decided to rewrite this whole story. I started this when my writing skills were horrible and I'm not happy with what I've come up with. **

**Even though I will be rewriting the story, I have no clue when the new version will be posted. I'm busy now, more than ever. I also don't have the will to write really. I never really feel like writing anything anymore. But, I promise I will write again. When, I have no clue but soon hopefully.**

**Anyways, when the new version is out I'll tell everyone that way you can read the new and improved version. **

**Until then my readers!**

**blackshadow878**


End file.
